The Best Deceptions
by DrarryForever-x
Summary: -PRE DH- Harry and Draco have hated each other ever since their first day at Hogwarts, but when the pair are forced to work together on an assignment, they find that they had more in common than first meets the eye. HxD slash, rated for later chapter
1. Polyjuice Potion and the Giant Squid

A/N: hello there peoples, this is my new fanfic! (duh) anyhoo, I don't actually have a plan for this story so please review and let me know what you think and give me some ideas for where you think I should go with it.

Disclaimer::sighs: I've told you countless times in other stories, I don't own it. No matter how many times I threaten _Bloomsbury_ with Crucio or even Avada Kadavra, it still hasn't earned me the rights to Harry Potter. Damn.

----------

_Draco's POV_

Draco sat up suddenly, breathing hard. He looked around wildly, unable to penetrate the darkness that surrounded him. Pushing his blond hair back from his forehead, he lay on his back once more, and tried to rid himself of the images that flashed before his eyes.

He had been dreaming, and in it he had seen his mother, wearing the same look of mingled shock and terror that she had adopted when he announced that he too would be taking orders from the Dark Lord. The memories of his actions from the previous year still haunted him, and although the Order of the Phoenix had arranged protection for he and his mother, he was still terrified of what would inevitably happen if his old master were to find them. Although the members of the Order understood that Draco was under a huge amount of pressure to follow through on the task that he was appointed to, his guilt was overwhelming, and in his dreams, he still saw Snape blasting Dumbledore over the battlements, sending him tumbling gracelessly through the night. How was it that he, Draco, had brought about the demise of the greatest wizard of all time?

He rolled over onto his side as his insides burned with the familiar guilt. He felt a lump rise in his throat and closed his eyes as they began to sting.

As he sank into an uneasy sleep, images flickered through his mind: repairing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, Legilimency lessons with his Aunt Bellatrix, arguing with Snape at Slughorn's party…

All of this flashed before him very quickly, until the scene shifted and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom floated hazily to the forefront of his subconscious.

"No-one can help me." He was saying shakily "I can't do it… I can't… it won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…"

Catching sight of a figure in the mirror, he whirled round to face Harry Potter, his wand drawn.

He fired a poorly-aimed jinx at Potter, who retaliated with an equally effective curse, which smashed a cistern, flooding the bathroom almost instantly. Draco, losing his head completely, summoned all his energy and raised his wand once more:

"_Cruci_- " he began, but before he had completed the Torture Curse, Potter had bellowed "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Blinding, agonising pain hit him as Potter's curse slashed through his face and chest. He looked down in shock as blood spurted from him, spattering the sodden floor.

Draco murmured in his sleep as his dream continued.

He watched himself fall backwards into a pool of blood and water, shaking as he felt his face and chest, both of which were now gleaming crimson, and Potter kneeling beside him, whispering to himself:

"No… no I didn't -"

He heard a distant cry of "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"and was dimly aware of Snape saying his name.

"Draco…"

Someone was shaking him.

"Draco!"

His eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking up at Pansy Parkinson, who was watching him with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you doing in here Pansy?" he asked wearily, rolling over.

"You're going to be late for breakfast and I wanted to make sure you were up." She replied, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

He pushed her hand away impatiently.

"Well, obviously I'm not, so could you please leave so I can get dressed?"

Shrugging, she stood up and left the room, followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

Sighing, he swung his legs round off the bed and sat up, grabbing his razor and shower-bag from his trunk, and shuffling down to the Prefect's bathroom.

----------

On entering the Great Hall, he took a seat between Nott and Pansy at the Slytherin table and helped himself to a slice of toast. He scanned the Hall and caught sight of Potter, talking animatedly to Weasley and Granger, and surveyed him through narrowed eyes. Their last encounter in the bathroom had been something that he never wanted to re-live, but his dream had been so vivid that he had almost felt the pain of Potter's curse as it hit him. Almost unconsciously, he touched his chest, feeling the light scarring that remained and his hate for Potter rose in him. He slammed his fork down.

"I have to go" he said suddenly

"But you -" Pansy began

"I'll see you in the Common Room later" he said firmly, standing up and exiting the Hall.

----------

_Harry's POV_

Harry watched with mild interest as Draco Malfoy snapped at his girlfriend and stormed out of the Hall.

"I wonder where Malfoy is going?" he said, more to himself than Ron or Hermione.

"Oh, don't start Harry" said Hermione wearily

"Don't start what?" he asked, turning to look at her

"Last year, you completely obsessed over him," she explained "I know that you question his motives for coming back to our side, but it's none of our concern."

Harry knew that she meant "it's none of _your_ concern" but he chose to ignore it.

"I'm not _obsessing_ over him, I just don't trust him." He replied

"Neither do we mate," Ron assured him "but we've got more important things to think about this year."

Harry thought guiltily about their fast approaching N.E.W.T.s and the ever increasing amount of homework that was waiting for him on the seventh floor.

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed "we're got a free period after Potions, I think I'll get started on that Transfiguration essay that McGonagall gave us."

"Good idea," said Hermione, looking relieved "you two can get started on that essay during your free period, and I'll look over them after Arithmancy."

"Cheers 'Mione" Ron said through a mouthful of toast, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Ron, you've just smeared jam on my face!" she exclaimed, disgusted.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Harry shook his head, trying not to laugh as Ron handed his girlfriend a tissue.

"We'd better get going – Slughorn won't be please if we're late." He said grimly, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and out of the Hall, and towards the Dungeons, his friends hurrying in his wake.

----------

"I'm sure that over the past few weeks, your other teachers will have been giving you long-winded lectures on the importance of your N.E.W.T.s, and I'm sure that you've had enough of those so I won't make a speech about it, I'll just dive straight into the next section of our curriculum." Professor Slughorn said from the front of the classroom.

Just then, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy strode in.

"Sorry I'm late sir" he said, unblushingly, apparently uncaring that he had interrupted the lesson.

Slughorn surveyed him for a few moments before nodding and gesturing towards Draco's empty seat.

"As I was saying…" he continued, as Malfoy sat down "we will be starting a new section of the curriculum today, and for the next potion, you will be working in pairs. Kindly find yourselves a partner now please."

There was a few moments where everyone scrambled about as they got into their pairs and, as Hermione darted around the table beside Ron, Harry noticed the absence of Ernie McMillan.

"Harry, m'boy," boomed Slughorn "you're looking a bit lost over there."

"I don't have a partner." Harry replied, looking pointedly at Ron.

"Not to worry, m'boy, not to worry," said Slughorn cheerfully "you can come down here and work with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry looked blankly at the Potions Master for a few moments, before gathering his things and making his way to the front of the class. Hermione gave him an apologetic look as he took his seat beside Malfoy but he ignored it and turned his attentions back to Slughorn, who continued with his lesson plan.

"Now that we're all settled into our twos, we can proceed with the lesson." He said. "This year will be the most demanding of your school career so far, and the tasks appointed to you are more difficult than the ones that you've been set previously, so suffice to say you may struggle with this next potion, which will be Polyjuice Potion.

"Polyjuice Potion!" Harry burst out "but that takes a month to make!"

"What!" exclaimed Malfoy "you mean I'm stuck with _him_ for a month?"

"Now, now Draco," said Slughorn, looking uncomfortable "No need to be rude."

Malfoy looked for a moment as though he was about to retort, but settled for glaring at his Head of House.

"But sir," came Hermione's voice from the back of the class "why do we need to work in pairs to make Polyjuice Potion anyway?"

"Because at the end of the month, you will be testing your potion by turning into your partner." The teacher replied, smiling as he waved his wand at the blackboard behind him. "You can all start now," he boomed "instructions are on the board."

"You've got to be kidding me" muttered Draco, slamming his scales down on the desk.

"Believe me Malfoy, I'm as happy about this as you are." said Harry, flicking through his new copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ "don't worry; I'll be leaving you as soon as Ernie comes back."

"Ernie isn't coming back," said Hermione, as she passed on her way to the store cupboard "His parents don't think that Hogwarts is safe now that Dumbledore is gone."

"Oh, that's just great" sneered Malfoy "So I've got you for the whole month then, Potter?"

"Looks like it." sighed Harry, lighting the fire under their cauldron.

Halfway through the lesson, the two boys had hardly said a word to each other, other than reading out instructions.

"Pass me the lacewing flies, Malfoy" Said Harry

Malfoy glared and thrust the small bag into Harry's outstretched hand. Silence resumed as Harry emptied the bag into the cauldron, mixed the contents with the leeches already stewing on the heat.

"What's wrong with you today Malfoy?" asked Harry, reading the next line of instructions on the board.

"Excuse me?" said Draco, turning to face him.

"Well, you've hardly insulted me all lesson, and I saw you arguing with your girlfriend at breakfast this morning." He explained "I was just wondering what had happened to make you storm out like that."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm going to tell you, Potter" sneered Malfoy

"Fine, have it your way." said Harry indifferently

A few moments of silence passed, where Harry stirred the contents of the cauldron, stopping occasionally to read from the board or Advanced Potion Making.

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Malfoy suddenly

"What?" asked Harry

"Pansy." he replied, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh. I just thought -" Harry began

"No, you didn't think. You _assumed_." Malfoy cut across him "You just assumed the same as everyone else."

"Why don't you put everyone right then? Tell them she's not your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's easier just to let them think what they will."

Harry nodded slowly. "Fair enough" he replied.

"Okay, let's leave it there for today" said the Potions Master over the noise in the classroom "But I expect everyone to check on their potion most evenings. There is a rota on the wall at the back." He added

"Separately, yeah? Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Of course not Harry m'boy!" replied Slughorn cheerfully "you'll come down with your partner."

Harry and Draco exchanged horrified looks. Working with each other four times a week was going to be bad enough, but seeing each other in the evenings as well? Harry would rather jump in Lake and feed himself to the Giant Squid.

----------

A/N: yes, the dialogue in Draco's dream is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; just had to make that clear! Anyway, thank you for reading my new story, it's my first HarryxDraco so please, please, please click that little blue button at the bottom of your screen and leave me a review. Vegan cookies and eternal love to all who review! Jess xXx


	2. Confusion

**A/N:** Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! I am so, so, sooo sorry that this update has taken so long, but school started two months ago and I began my Highers, (A Levels to all you English out there!) and since that time I have had an **_obscene_** amount of homework to do, leaving me barely enough time to eat or shower, let alone write! So, I hope this update is worth the wait, I won't let it get this long before the next one, promise!

**Warning:** This chapter contains really mild yaoi/slash/whatever else you want to call it. Don't like it? Don't read! I won't make you, just press "back" on your browser…

**Disclaimer:** Will you people never learn? I don't own it; if I did, I would be counting my money, not fighting my way out from under a huge pile of homework to bring you this!

----------

**Chapter Two**

_Harry's POV_

"I can't believe that Professor Slughorn is making you work with Malfoy," said Hermione "I mean, he knows how you feel about each other."

"Yeah, worst luck, mate." Ron grimaced.

Harry had agreed to meet Malfoy outside Slughorn's classroom at eight o'clock that evening, and he couldn't have been dreading it more if it were a Blast-Ended Skrewt that he was meeting. He checked his watch and groaned.

"Urgh… its five to" he said "Do you think I could just… not go?" he added hopefully

"No, just go and get it over with." Hermione answered, looking serious. He sighed, heaving himself out of his chair.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He said, walking across the Common Room and climbing through the Portrait Hole.

Descending the stairs seemed to take an age; there were a thousand things he would rather be doing at this moment instead of going down to meet Malfoy, and his mood dropped with every stair as he made his way down the seven floors, and crossed the foyer. Leaving the cool marble of the Entrance Hall, he entered the dank, sloping corridor leading to the dungeons, the torches flickering in their brackets on the stone walls of the passage.

"You're late, Potter." Malfoy drawled as he drew nearer.

"No I'm not, its eight o'clock." He said, defiantly

"Actually, its five past, but matter" Malfoy replied loftily, "Let's just do this."

Glaring, Harry pushed past him and stormed into the classroom, past the desks and up toward their cauldron.

"Manners, Potter; let's not forget that I'm a Prefect." Malfoy closed the door with a lazy flick of his wand.

"What, are you going to give me a detention?" Harry scoffed, prodding the contents of the cauldron.

"Just give me a reason." Replied Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering

Harry ignored him and proceeded to add more ingredients to the cauldron, its contents bubbling sluggishly. As he worked, he could still feel Malfoy's silvery gaze upon his back, studying him, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, not looking up

"What?" Malfoy asked in mock innocence

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry pressed

"Oh, its nothing really; I'm just trying to decide if all of this 'Chosen One' bollocks has inflated your ego even more." Malfoy replied, surveying him shrewdly

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry retorted, his grip tightening around his wand.

"Manners, Potter, I do believe that I warned you about that a few minutes ago." warned Malfoy

"What?"

"Detention Potter," Malfoy said silkily "tomorrow night."

Harry wheeled round to face the blond, outraged: "If you think that I'm going to do your detention, you have more issues than I thought." He said, and Malfoy smirked.

"You will do your detention with Filch tomorrow night; if you fail to turn up, you'll have a weeks worth."

Harry seriously thought about hexing Malfoy, but decided against it as it would only make the situation worse, and settled for glaring.

"I hate you" he spat rancorously, and the Slytherin's smirk returned.

"Love you too, Potter." Malfoy replied, smirking infuriatingly at the Gryffindor, before pulling the door open and sauntering out, leaving Harry seething alone in the classroom.

----------

_Draco's POV_

Draco swaggered into the Slytherin Common Room and took a seat beside Blaise and Pansy on a large leather couch.

"You look pleased with yourself." Pansy commented as he sat down.

"Do I?"

"Where have you been anyway?" asked Blaise, looking up from his book.

"Checking on that potion for Slughorn: I don't see the point at all, it looks exactly the same every time I see it" Draco replied, stretching his arms above his head.

"I still say you look amused about something," Pansy pressed on.

"Oh, I gave Potter a detention." He replied smugly

"Nice one." Remarked Nott, throwing himself down on the couch opposite, "what did he do?"

"He just forgot his manners." Draco smirked

"And you took it upon yourself to remind him?" Offered Blaise, returning to his book

"Of course," replied Malfoy, his grey eyes filled with malice "what kind of Prefect would I be if I didn't?" he added mockingly, and the other Slytherins laughed appreciatively, with the exception of Blaise.

"You're meant to be on the same side now, Draco" he reminded him, not looking up.

"So? I don't have to kiss the stupid git's arse like the rest of the wizarding world." He replied "Careful, Zabini, or people might start thinking that you like the Gryffindors." He added warningly

"I'm just saying: if you want them to trust you, you might have to start being nicer to them." He replied calmly

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, now deep in thought. He pondered this for a few moments. As much as he hated to admit it, his friend might have a point. He knew that Potter didn't trust him, and Weasel and the Mudblood just went along with whatever that arrogant twat did. He was well aware that no members of the Order had fully accepted him, and that it would probably never happen unless he had a serious attitude adjustment.

Watching the flames flicker in the huge marble fireplace, he sighed, resolving to be more civil towards Potter. Even as he did so, he could not help wondering what reception his new-found politeness would meet.

----------

_Arithmancy has to be the dullest subject on Earth,_ Draco thought dismally as he laid his head on his arms, which were folded across his desk. Tapping his quill absently against the rim of his inkpot, he gazed up at the clock to find that his view had been blocked by Hermione Granger. He grimaced:

"'Morning, Granger"

Hermione looked puzzled. "'morning." She replied quickly, before hurrying back to her seat. Draco sighed. It was a start. He felt ashamed that he, a Malfoy, was working to gain the respect of a Mudblood. It almost made him glad that his father was in Azkaban, so that he couldn't see what he was doing. He shook his head. The thought of what his father would do when he discovered that his only son had left the Death Eaters and joined forced with the Order of the Phoenix was something that Draco wasn't prepared to face at that moment.

So deep in thought, Draco didn't hear the bell and wasn't aware of his classmates packing their books away until Professor Vector tapped his desk with his wand.

"Come now, Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to be late for your next class." He said briskly. Draco stood up, shoved his quill, ink, and copy of _Arithmancy Essentials: NEWT Level_ roughly into his bag and left the classroom.

He entered the dungeons several minutes later, to find that the class had already begun to set up their equipment. He took his place at the front beside Potter, who looked up to throw him a spectacular glare, before slamming his scales onto the desk.

"No need to work on Polyjuice today, folks" boomed Slughorn, waving his wand at the board. "Instructions are there, ingredients are in the store, on you go…"

Turning to page 476, Draco read the potion's name: _An Elixir to Induce Euphoria_. Oh, the irony…

---------

Draco stood leaning casually against the doorframe of the Trophy Room, and cleared his throat. Harry looked up and made a noise of disgust when he saw who is was.

"Having fun?" Draco asked, smirking

"Piss off, Malfoy" Harry replied, pulling a large shield from the shelf to polish it.

"Ooh, touchy" Said Draco. Harry ignored him.

Fifteen silent minutes passed, where Harry finished polishing the trophies and Draco studied him through slightly narrowed eyes. Harry replaced every piece of silver and stood to leave, but Draco didn't move from the doorway.

"Password?" he joked, smirking at Harry's look of fury

"Get out of the way." He said sharply

"I think you'll find that the correct expression is _excuse me_" Draco drawled, twirling his wand between his fingers. Harry made a noise of frustration.

"I see you've given up your I'm-a-nice-guy-really act." He said, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Hermione told me that you were talking to her; what are you playing at?"

"On the contrary Potter, I wasn't _playing_ at anything – I just think that now that we're on the same side, we should be able to trust each other."

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "And why would I trust you?" he asked incredulously "what reason have you ever given me to trust you? You've been nothing but a git towards me since day one."

"Actually, in Madam Malkin's, and on the train that day, I offered you my friendship but you turned me away." Draco reminded him

"Yeah, because you were slagging off Hagrid and Ron!"

"What does the Weasel have to do with this?" Draco asked

"Everything! He's my best mate and I wasn't going to sit there and let you bitch at him -"

"Excuse me? I don't _bitch_ at people." Draco interjected defensively

"Oh come on, you're the biggest bitch I know. If I hadn't heard about a hundred rumours about you and various girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I'd swear you were flaming." Harry scoffed, smirking.

"Oh, fuck you Potter, I was only trying to offer you my friendship and you had to crack out the gay jokes." Draco snapped

"Okay, first of all: who's joking? And secondly: you actually expect me to be your friend after all these years?" Harry added in disbelief, "after everything that you've put me and my friends through? All the things you've said… after you killed Dumbledore?"

"I didn't kill Dumbledore!" Draco protested, trying to convince himself as well as the boy in front of him.

"You may not have performed the curse, but it's because of you that he's dead, you set it up!" Harry was shouting now

"No… I -"

"The only person that could help me defeat Voldemort, and you killed him!" Harry bellowed, his eyes shining with angry tears. Draco had had enough:

"Don't you think that I think about that night every bloody day?" he yelled back "You think that you're so perfect, Potter, but you've done some pretty wicked stuff yourself!"

"Like what?" Harry snapped

"Like causing me to bleed half to death on the bathroom floor!" Draco shouted. Harry flushed.

"That was an accident!" Harry replied "I didn't know that it would do that!"

"Oh, so that makes it alright, does it?"

"It makes it a hell of a lot better than what you did!" Harry shot back "your entire family are just a bunch of murderers!"

"Where do you get off -?"

"Because of your Godfather, my parents are dead; because of your aunt, Sirius is dead and because of _you_, **Malfoy**, the only person in the whole world who can protect me is dead. Because of _you_, I have nothing!"

Harry lunged at Malfoy, grabbing the front of his robes and slamming him against the wall. "So of you think that I will _ever_ be your friend, I advise a trip to St. Mungo's, because you are seriously sick in the head."

Draco looked at Harry, whose face was contorted with rage, breathing hard and looking as though he might punch him. Draco closed his eyes and screwed up his face, awaiting the blow that never came. After a few moments in which nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and studied the brunette cautiously. He saw that Potter had angry tears running down his face; his eyes blazing and his heavy breathing hot Draco's cheek.

He noted how hard Potter was pushing against his chest and tried, unsuccessfully, to draw a breath. He felt constricted, claustrophobic – he had to get Potter off of him. Grunting with effort, he attempted to push Potter away, but the boy didn't move. It would seem that he was a lot stronger than he looked. Again, Draco leaned forward, trying to shove the older boy away, his rage building inside him as he struggled to move under Potter's weight. He made a noise of frustration as he fought for freedom from this constricting position. Oh, how he hated Potter, Saint Potter; The Chosen One; The Twat Who Lived; Draco looked straight ahead and green met grey as the two gazed at each other for a few moments, their breath the only sound in the room. Six years of anger, hate, jealousy, spite and secret admiration bubbled up and overflowed, and confusion hit Draco with all the weight of a freight-train as somehow, somewhere in his brain, signals were mixed and, awkwardly, he pushed himself forward.

----------

_Harry's POV_

Harry's eyes widened with shock as Malfoy's lips crashed into his, kissing him fiercely. Instantly, he let go of Malfoy as though bitten by flame and leapt backward.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, backing into the glass front of the cabinet behind him. Malfoy said nothing, but his usually pale complexion was steadily colouring, a pink tinge creeping up his cheeks.

"Well?"

"I… I…" Malfoy stammered, looking more than a little uncomfortable

"I was only joking about the gay thing earlier!" said Harry "Now I'm beginning to wonder…" he added, looking disgusted

"I…I just…" Malfoy began again but Harry cut him off:

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think about, I just want to forget that this even happened."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak again but before he could make a sound, Harry had shoved roughly past him and stalked out of the Trophy Room and up the rest of the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Whimsical" He said as he reached the Fat Lady, and she swung open to admit him. (A/N: sorry for the crappy-ass password, I never know what to make them –laughs-)

Clambering through the Portrait Hole, he was met by Ron and Hermione, who were sitting by the fire, looking shifty.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked as he came in

"Spectacular" he replied sarcastically

"Okay, I was only asking" She said, clearly stung by his tone

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired." he lied, looking around the room. Finally his gaze met its objective; Dean, Seamus and Neville were sitting in the corner doing homework. That meant the dorm would be empty, and therefore he could have some time to compose himself.

"Go to bed then" Ron suggested

"Are you's sure that you don't mind being left alone?" he asked apprehensively

"No!" his friends replied together, shaking their heads.

"…okay." Said warily, eyeing them suspiciously "I'll see you tomorrow"

"'Night…" he heard them reply as he opened the door to the boy's dormitories and took the stairs two at a time. Pushing his bedroom door open, he paced the floor, trying to rid himself of the image of Draco's face, and the feeling of lips against his. Shuddering, he made a noise of revulsion and threw himself backward onto his bed, fully clothed. What the hell had happened back there? That was one thing that he had never expected to happen, and couldn't have prepared himself for. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he took a deep breath and drifted into an uneasy sleep, his mind buzzing with the evening's events.

----------

**A/N:** so, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please press that little blue button, sugar coated Harry and Draco with a cherry on top to the best reviewer! Hugs and vegan cookies to all others! xD Jess xxxxx


	3. Confessions

Bonjour! Well, I did promise that I wouldn't wait so long between updates so… voila! Let me know if you like it or not, next chapter dedicated to best reviewer xD

Anyhoodle, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Have you ever heard of an author writing fanfiction of their own book? Didn't think so.

Chapter Three

_Harry's POV_

The week seemed to drag by, minutes inching their way towards the weekend. Potions was almost unbearable now; Draco seemed to have realised that he had let his defences slip and was now making up for it by treating Harry with as much contempt as he could muster.

Usually this wouldn't have bothered him but since the night in the Trophy Room, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Every time he closed his eyes, or tried to concentrate in class, Malfoy's face would drift hazily to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head angrily, he attempted to rid himself of these thoughts, but to no avail. Malfoy's smirking face haunted him in his dreams, his silver-grey eyes followed him around classes and the feeling of his lips lingered with Harry everywhere else.

The result was, he was increasingly short-tempered, his foul mood causing him to be distanced from Ron and Hermione, who had grown tired of his snappy retorts and bad attitude and had retreated to the library.

Sitting by the window, he gazed out at the grounds and watched the rain race the wind, hammering the surface of the steely lake and pushing against the trees, which creaked and groaned in protest. The clouds overhead were glowering menacingly and Harry barely registered that someone had taken a seat across from him, a slight frown gracing her pretty face and her brown eyes full of concern. He ignored her for as long as he could, watching a couple of Thestrals battle with the ferocious wind as they flew over the Forbidden Forest, but realised, stupidly, a few moments later that she wouldn't be able to see what he was looking at anyway. Sighing, he turned to face her.

"Hi." He said finally

"Hi." Said Ginny

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"…well?" Harry asked impatiently. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"_Well_… I just came over to ask what was wrong, but if _that's_ your attitude…" she replied coolly and stood up.

"No… wait… " Harry ran his fingers through his already-messy hair, "sorry, don't go."

Slowly, she sat back down, worry-lines creasing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking his chin in her hand and turning his head to face her.

Harry opened his mouth with every intention of replying 'I'm fine', but, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to lie to Ginny.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked, gesturing to the Portrait Hole. Ginny smiled.

"Sure."

----------

What had meant to be a ten minute walk around the seventh floor became something much more as Harry discovered how easy it was to talk to Ginny. As they wandered around the castle, he found himself telling her everything: how Ron and Hermione were acting strangely; what the Prophecy had said; how lonely he felt because of it; how Dumbledore had told him not to set too much store by what it said, and Dumbledore himself.

"You'll be fine." Ginny assured him, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Astronomy Tower "you always think of something."

"Yeah, I've never had the fate of the wizarding world in my hands though." He replied with a sad smile

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." She said "the entire Order will be there to help."

"I'm not being dramatic" he said defensively "the Prophecy said that I'm the only one who can kill him."

"But Dumbledore said not to listen to it." Ginny reasoned

"I know, but the thing about _marking me his equal_, that's true so maybe I _am_ the one who has to do it."

"But Dumbledore -"

"Well, Dumbledore's not here, is he?" Harry snapped "So I guess he can't help me anymore."

"Harry… I…" Ginny stammered, taken-aback by his sudden outburst. Harry lowered his head into his hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled "I just don't know what to do without his help."

As a single tear slid down his cheek, Ginny slid over beside him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"I'm scared." He whispered "It's like, I know that it's coming but I can't do anything to stop it."

"Everything will be okay" she said, stroking his hair soothingly.

"You don't know that." He said into her shoulder "the reality is I could die."

"Harry -"

"I'm serious!" he said, pulling away from her. "I could die, and what happens then?"

Ginny was speechless as she watched him tip his back against the cool stone wall, wiping his tear-streaked face.

"Urgh… enough of this." He said, sniffing "geez, what a conversation killer, eh?"

Ginny forced a smile as she watched him intently.

"There's something else." She said matter-of-factly, surveying him through slightly narrowed eyes. He turned to look at her.

"No there isn't." he lied

"Yes there is!" she insisted. "Harry, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I've known you for years, I know when there's something that you're not saying." She said, raising an eyebrow. Harry grimaced. As easy as it was to talk to Ginny about friends, school and the war, he had no intention of confessing his feelings for Draco Malfoy. Harry shook his head mentally. No, he didn't have feelings for Malfoy, _Malfoy_ had feelings for _him_.

"It's nothing." He said firmly "really."

"Don't make me resort to extreme measures, Potter." She joked, kneeling up and shuffling towards him, waggling her fingers.

"No, Ginny, don't tickle me" he said, eyeing her cautiously, backing against the wall.

Taking no notice of his pleas, she descended upon his, prodding and tickling his sides until he was gasping for air.

"Alright!" she wheezed, laughing and trying to push her away. "Okay! Fine!"

Grinning, she released him and sat back, looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"I… erm… I kissed someone a few days ago." He admitted, not looking at her. "No, well, they kissed me." He amended.

Ginny clapped her hands together.

"Ooh, what's his name?" she teased, nudging him in the ribs.

Harry smiled weakly; she was doing nothing to help and he was beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything in the first place.

"It doesn't matter, forget I said anything." He mumbled

"Oh Harry, I was joking!" she laughed "go on, tell me who it was!"

"I can't." he said

"Why not?" she asked "Was it Romilda Vane? I swear I won't judge you." She added with a poorly disguised grin.

"You might judge me." He said. "It wasn't her though!" he added hastily, seeing her expression.

"I won't judge, you can tell me anything." She said, suddenly serious. Harry sighed.

"ItwasMalfoy." He said into his hand after a long pause.

"What? Move your hand."

Harry took a deep breath. "It… it was Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You kissed Malfoy?" she cried

"No, he kissed me!" Harry corrected her "and keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, but it's kind of a lot to take in." she said

"I know." He replied quietly

"Okay, tell me everything that happened." She said "Then I'll have a better idea of the whole thing."

So for the next ten minutes, Harry explained about the detention; Malfoy coming to meet him there; the taunts he gave; the argument that the two had and finally the kiss.

"So, how do you feel about it?" she asked seriously.

"I was disgusted." He replied honestly

"You don't sound very disgusted." She said.

"That's because I'm not. Anymore. I was."

"And now…?"

And now I don't know." He said ruefully, running his fingers through his hair.

"So how does _he_ feel about it?" she pressed on

"Well, he was really embarrassed, and now he's being a bastard." He replied "More so than usual." He added with a pained expression.

Ginny fell silent, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"So, does this make you…?" she asked after a few moments.

"Make me what?" he asked, confused.

"Gay."

"No! I… I don't… no, I'm not." He stammered

"But if you like Malfoy…"

"I didn't say that I _liked_ him." He replied

"But you liked him kissing you?"

"I didn't say that!" he said hotly

"Okay, you just can't stop thinking about kissing him?"

"Ginny!" he sighed "I don't know."

"Do you like him?" she asked seriously

"No, he's a wanker." He replied

"Yeah, but now that you're a big flaming -"

"I'm not gay!" he yelled

"But you want Malfoy." She replied, laughing

"I just… I don't know. I might like him a little… a _little_…" he said firmly as Ginny smirked "but I'm still… I still like you." He blushed, but Ginny didn't bat an eyelid.

"I'm not fag-hag!" she said in mock outrage. Even Harry laughed at this, glad that he had told Ginny after all.

"Nah, I get it; you're confused." She said "but I think you should talk to him, see where you stand."

"I'm not talking to him!" he looked at her in disbelief.

"But he must like you, he did kiss you." She reasoned.

"Yeah, he was confused because I was right in his face."

"Why?"

"I was going to punch him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because he kissed me" Harry laughed at how ridiculous the conversation sounded. He felt a rush of affection for Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He said, still laughing

"I love you too, you big gay." She replied, grinning.

"Ginny…" he said warningly

Laughing, she took his arm. "Come on, it's nearly past curfew, we'd better get back."

Feeling better than he had in days, he stood up and left the tower with Ginny, thinking happily that this had been the first time that he had laughed properly in months.

----------

This week's update was brought to you by the letter H. –watches Sesame Street far too much- well, Sesame Street kicks ass, even when you're 16 years old. I still have videos of it from when I was like, 4 haha they rock; Bert and Ernie pwn all other Muppets. Fo shizzle xD. Anyhoo, how was it? Yes, I know it was short but I am in the middle of Personal Study for english class. Ooh, speaking of, has anyone read "The Bridges of Madison County?" Bloody sad and depressing but I have no idea what to write about it! Please review if you have any ideas, or just review to say if you liked or hated the chapter! Thank you, Jess x x x


	4. Plenty More Fish In The Sea

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! I had a little writer's block in the middle of this chapter so I just decided, hey! Let's make it slightly naughty! haha yes, this is my first naughty-ish scene so be nice to me! It's nothing major by the way, I'm no pervert. Anyhoo, I'll just shut up and get on with the story. Oh, this chapter goes to Riyan, who rocks my effing socks. Go read "Summertime and the Living is Crazy". It's great.

**Warning:** This fic is, of course, yaoi, meaning boyxboy. If you're not into that, I suggest that you leave now, because you're not gonna like what's coming.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own it. Do you really think that yaoi could go in children's books? No, me neither. –laughs at thought of it- haha parents wouldn't be too impressed if their ten year olds read this sorta stuff!

----------

_Draco's POV_

"Draco, it's almost curfew," Pansy came over to where he was sitting with Nott and Blaise in the Slytherin Common Room "We'd better get going."

Draco sighed as he stood up. Patrolling the corridors after curfew was one of the few downsides to being a Prefect. The power, he liked; the respect, he liked; trawling the castle after-hours, looking for rebellious twelve year olds, he could live without.

"Come on then," he said, leading the way out of the dungeon.

They made their way up to the Entrance Hall, Pansy chatting incessantly about Blaise and homework and classes and other things that Draco had no time for at present. When they reached their destination, Pansy assigned him floors to check out.

"You do the fifth, sixth and seventh floors, I'll do the others and we'll leave the towers to the Ravenclaw Prefects," she said bossily

"Fine," he replied, ascending the Marble Staircase. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said, taking a right and heading down the Transfiguration corridor.

Ten minutes later, he had concluded that the fifth floor was deserted, apart from Professor McGonagall, whom he nodded to as he passed. Sighing, he proceeded to the floor above.

He walked down the corridor deep in thought, scuffing the toes of his shoes on the floor with every step.

He had hoped that the fifth and sixth year Prefects would have covered for him or, at the very least, Pansy would have stayed with him to patrol. He had tried his best to avoid being alone over the past few days, for time alone meant time to think, something that he wasn't keen to do at present. He tried his best to keep busy with work or friends during the day but at night, in his bed, there was no escape from the lingering feeling of Potter's hot breath on his face, and the burning kiss that they parted with.

He had never allowed himself to feel anything but hate for Potter, so now, realising that he might have feelings for him, he was terrified. He had even started to get a little voice in the back of his mind, telling him that maybe he had always known how he felt, he just didn't want to accept it.

He knew that he had treated Potter badly this week, being unnecessarily nasty and even colder than usual. He pondered this silently, losing track of time and not paying attention to where his feet were taking him until he heard voices. Coming back to his senses with a jolt, he looked up to see Potter and the Weasel's sister standing in front of him. The group stood, not making eye contact until Ginny cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll leave you two _alone_…" she looked meaningfully between the two, before tossing back her long red hair and hurrying away down the corridor. Draco barely had time to register what she had said, and the possibility that she knew what had happened between Potter and himself, before Potter was calling after her.

"What? Ginny, wait!" Harry looked as though he was torn between running after her and staying where he was. Draco watched him intently, trying to catch his eye, unaware of the battle that was raging inside the other boy.

Should he give in and talk to Draco, or should he pretend that nothing happened and ignore his feelings, which were growing with every second that he felt Draco's eyes on him?

Draco made his decision for him as, sighing, he began to walk in the opposite direction, away from Harry.

"Draco, wait."

Draco slowly turned to face him. "What did you call me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Draco. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," he snapped "you've just never called me that before."

"Yeah, well, things have changed," Harry replied quietly, pushing his fringe out of his eyes impatiently.

"If you're talking about last week -"

"Of course I am!" Harry looked half annoyed, half amused and, for the first time, he looked Draco in the eye.

Draco almost grinned as he studied the boy in front of him, whose cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were full of uncertainty. He was biting his bottom lip, reddening it slightly and making it, in Draco's opinion, rather appealing. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Draco asked the question that had thought about asking all week:

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

It was his turn to bite his lip now, mentally crossing his fingers and dreading the impending rejection. He studied Potter's features, searching for some sign of how he felt.

"No," Draco's shoulders sagged slightly, thinking that that was the end of the conversation, and wasn't prepared for Potter's next move.

In two strides, Potter had crossed the corridor and caught Draco's lips with his own. Draco's eyes widened slightly, but slowly closed as Potter tongue ran across his bottom lip, begging entrance to his mouth. Eagerly granting his access, Draco suddenly became very aware of a hand on his shoulder and the press of Potter's hips against his own. A nanosecond later he remembered that they were in the middle of the sixth floor corridor. Opening his eyes, he pulled away and glanced around to make sure that they were alone.

"What's wrong?" asked Potter, looking disappointed that he had broken the kiss.

"Nothing, it's just… we're in the middle of the corridor," he replied. Potter laughed.

"Oh, right," he grinned and kissed him again. "Come in here then," walking backwards, he led Draco to a classroom, fumbled with the door handle and, smirking, pulled him inside. As he shut the door, Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry chose that moment to latch himself onto Draco's neck, gently nipping and sucking down to his collarbone, sending him a wave of heady hotness and stopping almost any coherent thought. He moaned softly as Potter pushed him against a desk and bit down on his neck, soothing it with his tongue.

"Excited?" he whispered breathily, the answer to his question now pressed against his hip.

Draco blushed slightly, "Fuck you, Potter," he mumbled.

"You wish," Harry smirked.

"so?"

"Oh, I don't mind. At least we're on the same page now," Harry smiled, before kissing him briefly.

"You… you want me?" Draco looked at him seriously.

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "I just didn't know it until last week."

Draco smirked and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Kissing him bruisingly, he marvelled at how good it felt to kiss him like this, and wondered how it would feel to act on the many x-rated things running through his head right now.

As though reading his mind, Harry pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt. Draco watched in almost drunken awe as those slender fingers slowly exposed an expanse of smooth, tanned skin. Harry's dark hair was tousled and his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. Aware that his mouth was half-open, Draco's eyes raked over Harry's Quidditch-toned body, thinking, almost unwillingly, that it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. He looked down to watch as Harry began on his shirt, occasionally bending to place a kiss on his pale chest as it was exposed, button by button. Shrugging off the garment, he pulled Potter back up to his height and snaked his arms around his waist, having decided that the other boy had had too much control up to this point.

Looking at him from under his lashes, Draco flicked his tongue over Potter's bottom lip and tugged on it sharply with his teeth.

"You look so good like that," Draco breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

"hmm?" Potter replied, trailing a finger up Draco's thigh, but Draco caught his wrist.

Consoling him with a burning kiss, Draco pushed Harry's hand to his side and deftly undid the button on his trousers with one hand. Surprisingly, Potter didn't flinch as Draco slid his trousers down his thighs and pushed him back, against the wall behind him. Hooking a finger round the band of Harry's boxers, he eased those down to his knees, stifling a moan with his mouth.

He drew a finger lightly along the underside of Harry's arousal, feeling a sort of vindictive pleasure as Harry thrust shallowly into his hand, silently begging for release. Smiling against his mouth, Draco continued his barely-there caresses until he heard a noise behind them.

"So, this is where you got to," came Pansy's voice matter-of-factly, and he turned to see her smirking in the doorway.

Harry gave a strangled cry and scrambled to pull up his trousers.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," She said, her voice filled with malicious laughter, "you looked like the two of you were getting along famously."

Draco sighed: "What are you doing her Pansy?"

"Well, you've been gone a while, so I just came to see if you were ready to head back, but clearly not," she replied, handing Draco his shirt.

He snatched it from her: "Have you _no_ shame, Pansy?" he snapped.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," she replied, eyeing the classroom with distaste.

Draco turned and looked at Harry apologetically: "I'm sorry, can we -"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, looking mortified, "see you later."

Draco watched as Harry flew across the room and out the door, leaving him with a peculiar sense of loss in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry; plenty more fish in the sea and all that," said Pansy, as Draco's grey eyes saddened.

"Not like him though," he said miserably, more to himself than Pansy: "not like him."


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N:** Hello again! Here it is folks, chapter five.

In the words of Noddy Holder: IT'S CHRIIIIIIIISTMAAAAAASSS!!!

Yes indeedy, I am writing this on Christmas Eve as a xmas pressie to all my lovely readers. Thank you all so much for my lovely reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad that you liked it. Hopefully you will like this chapter too; it's my Christmas special so you know that it's gonna be fluffy and cute! Anyway, I'll stop my incessant rambling and leave you to read in peace. Please review :) merry Christmas everyone, Jess xxx

**Disclaimer:** Well, I asked JKR "please Joanne, could you give me the rights to Harry Potter? Come on now, it's Christmas!" She said she didn't give a toss if it was Christmas and that no, she wouldn't hand over her multi-million pound empire to a sixteen year old random. Damn it.

**Warning:** This chapter contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy action. I'm into that but I know that a lot of people aren't so if you don't like it, just press alt+F4 now.

Chapter Five

_Draco's POV_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true:_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Cheer up; it's Christmas tomorrow!"

"That's an excellent observation, Pansy, but not an adequate reason for me to _cheer up_," drawled Malfoy, not looking up from his book.

A few weeks had passed since his encounter with Harry in the classroom, and, much to his surprise, he had found himself longing to be back in those arms. He frequently replayed that night in his mind, wondering how things would have been if Pansy hadn't burst in and ruined everything. How far would things have gone?

_For one thing, Harry would still be talking to me_, he thought bitterly. For the past few weeks, Harry had avoided his gaze and hurried past him, fighting to keep expressionless when they met in the corridor. Draco understood that he was embarrassed and confused about what happened, but surely he couldn't blame him? It was Harry who had initiated that little tryst and anyway, how was Draco supposed to know that Pansy would walk in?

Draco made a noise of frustration. The Christmas tree in the corner seemed to mock him, her many lights winking merrily at him in the dimly lit Common Room, and he glared around at the decorations that adorned the rough stone walls. He had always hated this time of year: all the sharing and giving; hearing the same relentlessly cheery songs on the radio over and over again; the hugs and kisses from relatives that you haven't seen since you were five years old; eating prolific amounts of strange food that you wouldn't look at any other time of the year; and the commercial nature of the holiday. All that teamed with the fact that he was spending Christmas at Hogwarts served only to worsen Draco's already foul mood.

Pansy, Blaise and Nott had spent the past week discussing how they would be spending their Christmas break, failing to notice that Draco would be one of the only seventh-years left, not to mention the only senior Slytherin.

"Well, that's us off now," said Pansy, pulling on her coat, "have a great Christmas," she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, have a good one, mate," said Nott, and he and Blaise each shook Draco's hand before grasping the handle of their trunks and pulling them across the Common Room. Draco sighed and sat back down as he watched his friends disappear through the door.

"Yeah… merry Christmas…" he muttered to himself, returning to his book.

--------

Harry's POV

"Your move, mate."

Harry gazed out of the window at the Forbidden Forest and the thick layer of snow that had settled on the ground outside. At the sound of Ron's voice he snapped out of his reverie.

"What, sorry?"

"I said: it's your move," Ron repeated, gesturing at the chess board between them, "are you okay?"

"Oh… right. Yeah, I'm fine thanks," he lied. In truth, he was in turmoil. His feelings for Malfoy were at war with his common sense, which, for now, was winning and telling him that the very idea of a relationship with Malfoy was absurd. How could it ever work? What would Ron and Hermione say?

_Who says that they would have to know?_ a small voice in his head reasoned. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"…quiet for weeks now," Hermione finished and Ginny nodded matter-of-factly.

"I know what will cheer you up, mate," Ron grinned, "snowball fight."

Thirty minutes later, they were all wrapped up and outside, laughing and dodging snowballs. After the customary dividing into teams to see which side had the better aim, the group split up to have their own fun: Seamus and Dean were bewitching snowballs to fly up and hit the window of Professor McGonagall's office; Parvati and Lavender were making a snowman; Harry was attempting to teach Neville how to aim and Hermione stood fretfully watching as Ron thundered after Ginny, who had just stolen his wand and pushed him down the hill.

"That was _not_ funny!" he yelled as he caught her and punched her on the arm.

"Ow! Piss off," she protested, wriggling out of her brother's grip and rubbing her arm.

"Ron, that was uncalled for," Hermione reasoned

"Uncalled for?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'll give you uncalled for, Ms Smartyarse."

Harry watched as Ron charged forward, scooping up a shrieking Hermione and slid down the hill with her in his arms. The others laughed as the pair rolled down the slope and lay, laughing, on their backs at the bottom. A few minutes later, they reappeared at the top of the hill, red-faced and soaking wet.

"Now, that really _was_ uncalled for," said Hermione, brushing herself off, and Ron laughed.

"Bloody funny, though," he said, kissing her.

"Okay, yes, it was funny," she conceded, smiling up at him.

"Hey, look," Seamus interrupted, pointing behind them, "What's Malfoy doing walking about alone on Christmas day?"

"Where are all his cronies?" Ron asked, frowning.

"They all went home yesterday," Hermione answered, "I heard them talking about it in Arithmancy."

Harry felt someone nudge him and he looked round to see Ginny staring at him pointedly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her blankly

"Go and talk to him," she hissed

"No!" he whispered back

"Go!"

"No!

"Now!"

"No!"

She elbowed him hard in the ribs and he glared at her, pulling her hat down over her face. She pushed it back roughly and kicked him in the shin.

"Now, _that_ was uncalled for," he said, annoyed.

As the two glared at each other, Harry failed to notice that Ron was packing snow into a solid lump in his hands, grinning. Slowly, Harry looked up, realising what his friend was about to do.

"Ron, don't…" he said, eyeing the snowball cautiously.

"Come on, Harry, mate, it's the perfect opportunity; no Crabbe and Goyle to fight his battles for him," Ron smirked

"Ron, he hasn't done anything," Ginny reasoned, "He's just out for a walk."

"Does it matter? He's Malfoy. The guy's a git."

"Ron -" Harry moved to grab Ron's arm but he was too slow.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco turned at the sound of his name and Ron launched the snowball, which hit him hard in the face. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth but the rest of the Gryffindors laughed and cheered, angering Harry, who shoved Ron away and ran over to Malfoy. When he reached him, he saw that the boy's nose was bleeding and his face was red from either cold or embarrassment, Harry didn't know which.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Oh, go back to your stupid mates, Potter," said Malfoy angrily.

"No, you're bleeding because of Ron being an arsehole."

Malfoy raised a hand to his face, checking for blood. "Shit," he sighed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Here, I can fix it," Harry offered, fumbling for his wand, "damn; I must have left my wand in the dormitory."

"Its fine," Draco mumbled, pinching his nose.

"No, come back inside; I can fix it," insisted Harry, leading him back up towards the castle, ignoring Ron's cries of _what the hell are you doing?! _and Ginny's smug grin.

----------

_Draco's POV_

Five minutes and a detour to Gryffindor Tower later, Draco sat on the edge of the swimming pool-sized tub in the Prefect's bathroom.

"Sit still," instructed Harry, pointing his wand at Draco's nose, "_episkey_."

Draco felt his nose grow very hot, then very cold. He reached up gingerly to touch it, finding that it was quite healed.

"Thanks," he mumbled

"No problem," replied Harry, who was bustling about, wringing out a fresh washcloth.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked warily

"Well, you're covered in blood," Harry said simply, turning to face him. Draco was taken-aback as Harry gently dabbed his face with the cloth, wiping the blood from his face.

"I can do that myself, Potter, I'm not a child," he snapped, standing up. He grabbed the cloth, capturing a couple of Harry's fingers in his grasp and, blushing slightly, pulled his hand away as though burned. Harry, also blushing, held onto the cloth.

"Really, I don't mind," he said. Slowly, he resumed his task. Draco was gazing straight ahead, into those amazing green eyes, and trying not to think about the fact that he was just inches from Harry Potter, the subject of his all of his most recent dreams. A few minutes passed in heavy silence, where only their rapid breathing could be heard until, suddenly, Harry spoke:

"Have you ever wanted to be with someone, even though you know that it could never work?"

There was a pause. "Yes," Draco said quietly.

"And even though nobody would approve, you still wanted to be with them?

"Yes," Draco repeated softly

"And," Harry lowered the washcloth and looked him right in the eye, "even though it's complicated, even though you're meant to hate them, and you try your hardest not to think about them, you still want to be with them?" it wasn't a question this time; Draco swallowed hard. Harry let the cloth fall from his hand as he closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Draco's. A few moments passed before Draco pulled away.

"Do you really think that this could work?" he asked seriously

"No," Harry replied, "but I want to try anyway."

Draco smiled, "me too."

"But right now, I have to get ready for Christmas dinner in the Great Hall," said Harry, stowing his wand in his back pocket.

"I'll walk you up," offered Draco, leading him out the door and along the corridor to the Marble Staircase. "I take it we're not telling anyone about us?"

"If you don't mind," Harry looked at him apologetically as the ascended the stairs.

"Of course not," Draco smirked, "I don't fancy seeing the looks on my friend's faces when they hear that I'm going out with a Gryffindork."

Harry shoved him playfully as they reached the top of the stairs and nodded towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Well, this is me," he pointed out.

Draco nodded and waved, but Harry grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked as they broke apart

"Mistletoe," he replied simply, pointing up at the sprig above them and grinning. He placed a hand in his back pocket, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Draco, who took it from him, bewildered.

"Merry Christmas," Harry kissed his cheek before turning and walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Draco smiled; maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

----------

Well, there you have it: short and sweet. Much like Harry himself haha. Ahhh, I love fluff, especially Christmassy fluff! I hope you enjoyed it; please review and let me know what you thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_It's the season of love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	6. The Room of Requirement

**A/N:** Oh dear lord it has been months since I updated and I am so so sooo sorry for that. My final exams are in a couple of weeks and I have been swamped with homework, coursework and revision. Not only have I had little time to write, when I have found the time, I've had no idea what to write about! I hope this update is worth the wait, and I promise that the story gets a lot more exciting from here on.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own it.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains some pretty heavy slash, so if you don't like it just go ahead and press _back_ on your browser, yeah?

Chapter Six

_Draco's POV_

Draco let the door slide shut behind him, a slight smile playing about his lips. The events of the past hour were yet to sink in and he crossed the Common Room in an almost dream-like reverie. After silencing a group of noisy first-years, he slipped through the door at the far side of the room leading to the boy's dormitories and began to slowly ascend the stairs. Pushing open the door marked _Seventh-years_, he crossed the threshold and flopped down onto his four-poster bed. He lay there in silence for a few moments, replaying Harry's words over again in his mind before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the envelope that Harry had handed him before leaving for Gryffindor Tower. Staring at it, he wondered what it might contain, leaving it tightly sealed until his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly and deliberately, he ripped along the seal of the envelope and tugged the folded piece of parchment from its grip. Unfolding it, he flattened out the crease along the centre and began to read:

_Draco_

_I don't know if you're doing anything for Christmas, seeing that your mates are with their families but I wondered if you wanted to do something tonight. If you're up for it, meet me at the Room of Requirement at 8.00pm._

_- Harry_

Slowly, a grin spread across Draco's face; the truth had finally hit him. He was dating Harry! He was too busy thinking about what this meant for him – for them – to even feel nervous about that evening.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Around seven o'clock that evening was when Draco's nerves began to kick in. He had spent the afternoon doing an essay that Professor Slughorn has set them for the holidays, not even bothering to go down to the Hall for Christmas lunch. Now, however, he played out various scenarios in his mind of how this evening could go. He could go there and be charming and eloquent, laugh at all the right moments and have a great time. On the other hand, he could try too hard, or slip-up and make a snide remark. Old habits, as they say, die hard.

Shaking his head, Draco turned his attention back to the essay in front of him, forcing himself to stop thinking about Harry and concentrating on completing his homework, but even the scratching of his quill couldn't distract him, and at 7.45 he forced himself out of his chair and, fumbling slightly, stuffed his things back into his bag.

Entering his dormitory, he dumped his bag on his bed and took a deep breath before opening his wardrobe. What to wear? He pushed all of his robes aside and cast a critical look over the remaining items hanging there. Suddenly he panicked. Why did he have nothing to wear?

As quickly as the panic had come, it vanished. Draco looked good, he knew he did so why, then, was he worrying about what Harry thought? Smirking, he shook his head and reached for a smart pair of jeans and the silvery-blue shirt that Pansy had picked out because she said I brought out his eyes.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go. Running his fingers through his blond hair, he stood in front of the mirror and smirked, his reflection eyeing him appreciatively.

_What is there to worry about_, he though smugly, adjusting the collar of his shirt, _when you look as good as this?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry's POV_

Harry cast one last glance around the room before standing up. The last time he had been in the Room of Requirement it had been a huge, cavernous room, filled with broken or stolen goods. Now, however, it was small and dimly lit with a table set for two in the centre, the candlelight dancing and casting flickering shadows onto the walls around him.

Dead on eight o'clock, there was a gentle knock on the door and Draco stuck his head round and smiled before stepping fully into the room.

"Hi," he said softly

Harry tried to reply but found that his mouth had gone rather dry, so opted for smiling at the blond. Clearing his throat, he croaked:

"You look..."

"I know," Draco winked, smirking. "You look great too," he added, closing the distance between them and pulling him into a kiss. "So," he said when they broke apart, "what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well, I thought we would eat," Harry gestured towards the table "y'know, hang out."

"Sounds good to me," Draco replied, eyeing the room approvingly and taking a seat at one side of the table.

Harry stood for a few moments before noticing that Draco was sitting down, looking up at him expectantly.

"You can sit down you know; I won't bite," he said, gesturing towards the other chair. "Well, not unless you ask me to," He added, smirking.

Harry blushed and took his seat across from Draco, who was still watching him intently. "What?" asked Harry, nervously flattening his hair.

"Nothing, I just... I didn't take you as the romantic sort," Draco inclined his head towards the candlelit table. "I just assumed that you'd be into more exciting, adventurous dates."

Harry laughed: "I don't know about that. To be honest, I'm not all that experienced with dating; there's been no-one since Ginny."

"Well, we'd better work on that, hadn't we?" Draco said, smiling.

The boys talked over dinner, discussing everything from classes to Quidditch. When they had exhausted all polite conversational topics, talk turned to the events of their sixth year. Draco explained how he had joined the Death Eaters and, by the time he realised exactly what was expected of him, he was in too deep.

"So why did you come back to our side?" Harry asked

"It was the right thing to do," Draco replied simply

"For who?" Harry tried his best to keep his voice even. "Did you actually believe that it was the right thing to do or were you just trying to ease your conscience about what you did?"

Draco looked up, clearly stung. "I thought we were over this; I thought that you wanted to be with me."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his already-messy hair. "I do, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that."

Draco eyed him warily for a few moments. "Listen, I know that you blame me for what happened to Dumbledore, so if this is going to be too hard for you to get past..." he trailed off.

Harry caught his gaze and smiled.

"You," he said, "think too much. I want to be with you, let's just leave it at that. Now, come here."

He stood up and pulled Draco out of his seat and into a warm embrace.

"Right," said Harry as they broke apart, "What's for dessert?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," Draco purred, snaking his arms around Harry's waist and kissing his neck. Harry tilted his head so as to expose more skin to Draco's explorative mouth, and allowed his concentration to wander as he felt Draco's hands slide lower down his back.

_We need somewhere more comfortable_, he thought to himself, apparently forgetting how this room worked. Draco looked up as a four-poster bed appeared in the corner.

"Well well, someone's keen," he smirked

"I... I didn't..." Harry stammered, "I meant it to be a couch or something, not a bed."

"Well, we might as well make use of it now that it's here, don't you think?" Draco said silkily, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the bed.

Harry's heart began pounding in his chest as Draco pulled him down into a kiss, flicking his tongue along his bottom lip in a silent plea for entry. Harry shivered as Draco trailed his hand lightly along the inside of his thigh and, with his teeth, tugged sharply at his bottom lip. They lay for a few moments, Draco's tongue rubbing leisurely against his and Harry tracing light, indiscernible patterns up the other boy's back and across his neck, marvelling at the goosebumps appearing on his skin in reaction to the barely-there caresses. Harry slowly began to unbutton Draco's shirt. He ran a hand across the smooth expanse of skin before him and, feeling bold, pinched one of his nipples, smiling into the kiss as Draco gave a small squeak. Breaking apart to pull Harry's shirt over his head, Draco moved between his legs and began placing delicate kisses along his collarbone, trailing down his chest and stomach. He paused briefly to dip his tongue into the well of his belly button, earning a sharp intake of breath and causing the brunette to arch his back off of the bed. Draco continued his ministrations until Harry finally spoke:

"Wait," he said, propping himself up on his elbows, "I think I can see where you're going with this, and..."

Draco looked up at him enquiringly. "Don't you want me to?"

"No. Well, I do, but I'm not very... I mean, I've never..." He trailed off, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What, not even with Ginny?"

"Not with anyone," Harry mumbled, and Draco slid back up beside him.

"Don't worry about it," He said, pausing to kiss him, "just relax, I can guarantee that you'll like it."

Draco unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid them down slowly. As Draco moved back down the bed and turned his full attention to his appointed task, Harry allowed his eyes to slip shut and, grinning, gave silent thanks for what had turned out to be the best Christmas ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry awoke the next morning to find sunlight streaming through the window. Draco had an arm slung over him possessively; Harry could feel his breath tickling his ear. Looking down at the Draco's arm, Harry began lightly tracing the Dark Mark with his forefinger, studying the tattoo with great interest.

"I'm not proud of that you know," Draco mumbled sleepily

"I thought you were asleep," said Harry apologetically

Draco leaned over and kissed his neck gently, as Harry checked his watch.

"Shit, it's nine-thirty," said Harry, sitting up sharply and pulling on his boxers.

"So?" Came Draco's muffled reply

"Ron and Hermione will be looking for me," Harry slid into his jeans and tugged his shirt over his head.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Draco asked, sitting up

"I'm really sorry to run out like this. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Harry finished tying his shoes and bent down for a kiss.

"Bye then," Draco mumbled, looking disgruntled as Harry practically sprinted out of the room. Casting one last glance at the door as it swung shut, he folded his arms across his chest and slumped back against the pillows.

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry tried to flatten his hair nervously.

"There he is!" Ron shouted as he approached, pointing at him. "Where in Merlin's name have _you_ been?!"

"Erm...I..."

"You stopped out, didn't you?" asked Seamus, winking roguishly

"Well, you've certainly got yesterday's clothes on," remarked Hermione distastefully

"You lucky sod!" laughed Ron, slapping him on the back. "Who was it? Anyone we know?"

Harry looked up and caught Ginny's eye, who smirked knowingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, mate..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now folks. I'd like to point out that no, Harry and Draco didn't have sex when they had their x-rated sleepover, they're not quite at that stage yet! Anyhoo, I apologise once again for the huge wait and I hope this made up for it a little. Please please please click the little button and give me a review. Best review gets a chapter dedication and Draco Malfoy with whipped cream and a cherry on top **:P **teehee. Jess x x x


	7. Revelations

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! God, it's been over a year – a very busy year, however. I have moved out of my parents' house and into a flat with my boyfriend, left school and started a full-time job. Working so much makes it hard to find as much time to write but I promise that you will not be waiting so long for the next update. I'll try to make this chapter worth the wait! Let me know what you guys think – as always, vegan goodies and a chocolate covered Harry and Draco to the best review :P Love you guys, Jess xox_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Harry and Draco, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing stories for you schmucks? _

_**Warnings:**__ Yep, even more slash in this chapter. God, they're naughty!_

**Chapter Seven**

_Draco's POV_

New Year came and went. December slid into January, which quickly gave way to February, bringing with it howling winds and driving rain that turned the thick layer of fluffy white snow that blanketed the ground into icy grey slush. Most people had retreated to the warmth of their Common Room to study or play chess, but Harry and Draco had found other ways to entertain themselves, or – more accurately – each other...

"We'll get caught," hissed Harry

"No we won't, nobody ever comes up here," Draco assured him

"If Madam Pince hears anything she'll come charging up here and we'll be in serious trouble."

"Then you'd better shut up, hadn't you?" Draco smirked, pushing the other boy towards the back of the library and into a narrow aisle between the book stacks. Looking about to make sure nobody was watching, Draco quickly followed him into the dusty space. Harry looked at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"I promise. No-one ever looks at these books," he whispered, placing kisses on Harry's neck. He slowly travelled lower, trailing kisses along his collarbone, experiencing a twinge of annoyance as Harry refused to relax. He pulled him closer, continuing his ministrations on the tense brunette, but still received no reaction. Draco bit down on his neck, drawing a gasp of pain.

"What was that for?" Harry pulled away, rubbing the angry red mark that had appeared on his skin

"Would you relax?" Draco glared at him, "Do you not want to do this?"

"Sort of, I just think -"

"Sort of?!" Draco whispered angrily "What do you mean sort of?"

"I just think there are better places for this sort of thing," Harry replied quietly

"Okay, we'll stop then," the blond took a step back and folded his arms

For a moment the two boys gazed at each other, each too stubborn to look away. Draco fought the urge to smirk as he watched Harry fidget slightly as though torn between whether or not to stay. The stood in silence for a while as Harry's logic battled with his desire to stay where he was and it didn't take much to sway him. Draco cocked an eyebrow suggestively and Harry laughed, taking a step forward to close the gap between them, all apprehension forgotten.

Pushing him up against the shelf, Harry began to tug at Draco's shirt, indicating that he wanted to remove the offending garment. More than willing to oblige, Draco broke the kiss and began to lift his shirt when he heard an odd rustling noise.

"What was that?" he asked, his grey eyes wide

"I didn't hear anything," replied Harry, who was now nuzzling into Draco's neck.

It was Draco's turn to tense up and stand, unmoving, as his neck was licked and gently bitten. A few moments passed and, unable to hear anything further, he relaxed, allowing his shirt to be tugged over his head and pulled Harry into a fierce kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. The blond tugged on Harry's bottom lip with his teeth, causing him to moan and grind his hips against him. Draco smirked and pushed back, causing Harry to stumble backwards, knocking a few books to the floor. Laughing, Draco caught his mouth in another burning kiss, running his tongue along the shorter boy's swollen lower lip. Twisting a hand through messy black hair, the Slytherin slid the other between them and deftly unbuttoned the Gryffindor's trousers, letting them fall to his ankles. Draco sniggered as Harry's stick-like legs were exposed, causing him to blush.

"Shut up," he said defensively

"I didn't say a word," Draco said innocently "but Jesus, Potter, you're bloody skinny."

"I can't help it," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest and frowning

"I'm not making fun!" Draco insisted "And don't pout, it make's you look like a child."

Harry smiled and shoved him playfully, "Look; now you've killed the mood."

"Well, I can fix that," Draco purred, pulling him closer.

_-rustle rustle-_

There it was again. The same noise as before, but louder this time. He pulled away.

"Did you hear that?"

"I... hear what?" Harry looked confused for a moment, "Wait, is that –"

_-rustle rustle-_

"Shit, someone's coming!" Draco whispered, panicked, "I swear, I've never known anyone to come up here!"

Torn between redressing and staying still, the two boys stood in their somewhat compromising position, praying that they wouldn't be found. The footsteps grew louder until they were acutely aware of movement on the other side of the shelves. Hours seemed to drag by as they stood, listening intently and hardly daring to breathe. Draco felt his heart stop as the person on the other side slid a book off the shelf and looked at him, her brown eyes wide. Hermione's jaw dropped and her book slid from her hand, landing at her feet with a gentle thump. For a moment the three stared, not knowing what to say. Harry opened his mouth to speak, to say anything that would break this awful silence but before he could make a sound Hermione had turned and almost sprinting towards the door.

Harry shakily pulled his trousers on, fumbling with the button, and tried desperately to flatten his hair.

"Harry, I'm really sorry..." Draco looked anxiously at him, his grey eyes filled with worry

"It's alright," Harry assured him, "Well, I hope it is. I just have to find her and explain."

"Go," Draco kissed him briefly and pushed him towards the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry's POV_

"Hermione!" Harry called as she turned the corner, "Hermione, slow down!"

Breaking into a run, Harry rounded the corner and chased her along the corridor. Following her through a tapestry at the end of the hall he caught her arm just before she reached the Grand Staircase.

"Hermione, stop."

She turned to face him, not meeting his eyes.

"Harry, let's not do this," she said pleadingly

"We have to. I have to explain," he said, letting go of her

"There's really no need," she replied awkwardly, "whatever you were doing back there is none of my business -"

"But you're my best friend, you have a right to know what's going on," he cut across her

She sighed. Together they began to make their way towards the Common Room. Walking in silence Harry wondered what he would say next. How should he phrase it? Are he and Draco seeing each other? Is he his boyfriend? Partner? Did he love him? Harry wasn't even sure if he knew how to answer any questions she might have. In truth, he wasn't ready for his friends to know yet. _Not that it matters now_, he thought as he looked at Hermione. They climbed the stairs in silence, Harry trying to find a way to explain.

"Chocolate éclair," he offered to the Fat Lady, who smiled and granted them access. Pulling himself through the Portrait Hole, Harry crossed the Common room and sat at an empty table in the corner. He exhaled shakily; he hadn't realised he was holding his breath. Taking a seat across from him, Hermione seemed to have calmed down. She no longer looked awkward and embarrassed, now her brown eyes were filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have reacted that way," she said quietly

"Don't worry about it, anyone would have reacted like that," Harry replied

"Still, I -" she began but Harry cut across her

"Honestly, it's fine. How were you supposed to react? It was embarrassing for all of us."

There was a pause.

"How long has it been going on?" Hermione asked tentatively

It was Harry's turn to look awkward. Turning to look out of the window he considered lying, telling her it was a mistake, a one-time thing, but as he opened his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to lie to his best friend.

"A couple of months," he answered, still not looking at her

Hermione made a noise of disbelief, "A couple of months? I just... I don't understand. I mean, it's Malfoy!" She said, lowering her voice

"I know," he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Harry turned to face her. "I didn't mean for you to find out that way and I certainly didn't plan any of this."

"I know you didn't, I just don't know why you felt you couldn't tell me," she said gently, placing her hand over his.

"I thought you'd be disgusted," he admitted, not meeting her gaze

"Oh, Harry, you're my best friend, I just want you to be happy!" she said, smiling, "And if that means accepting that you're gay, then -"

"That's the thing though, I don't know if I am," he said, cutting her off.

Another pause.

"But you and Malfoy..." she trailed off looking puzzled

"I know it sounds weird but I'd never been attracted to another guy until last year. I still like girls, I just really like him too," he explained shyly

"That doesn't sound weird at all. Most people have feelings for someone of the same sex at some point in their life," she assured him, squeezing his hand.

Harry caught her eyes and the pair smiled at one another. After a few moments, Hermione's smile faded.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Ron?" She asked seriously

"Tell me what?" Ron asked cheerfully, throwing himself down beside his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important," Harry replied, pulling his hand away from Hermione's

"Harry..." she said warningly

"It's nothing," he insisted, "It's fine, really."

"Harry, I -"

"Just leave it, okay?" Harry glared at her

Ron looked at each of them, his grin faltering. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"What's happened?" Ron pressed

"Harry's seeing someone," Hermione announced

"Hermione!" Harry gaped at her open-mouthed

"What? He has to know and I'm not going to lie to him," she said matter-of-factly

"Exactly, I need to know these things!" Ron said, grinning, "Come on then, anyone I know?"

"You could say that. I don't think here is the best place for it though," Harry looked around nervously

"Oh come on, Harry, we're supposed to be mates!" the redhead punched his shoulder, "Who is it?"

"Really, if we could just go somewhere else..." He looked at his friend pleadingly

Ron paused, "If you're messing my sister about again -"

"No, no, it's not that!" Harry looked at Hermione for support, but she merely shrunk back against the wall mouthing _I'm sorry_. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"It's Malfoy," he mumbled, lowering his head into his hands.

"What? What was that?" Ron asked

Harry cleared his throat, "Malfoy. It's Malfoy." He repeated, louder this time. He looked up, expecting to see Ron's face filled with disgust but his friend merely gave a loud laugh.

"Come on, mate, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!"

Harry smiled weakly, "Seriously."

Ron looked at him, "What?" he asked, the grin falling from his face as Hermione nodded, "Seriously? You're seeing Malfoy?"

Slowly, Harry nodded.

"But I... that's... that's so wrong!" Ron jumped up, "How could you?"

"Ron, please," Harry glanced around at the people who were staring

"Oh I'm sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he said sarcastically

"Ron, please just sit down," Hermione tugged at his sleeve but he shook her off.

"How could you do something like that?"

"What? Is this because I'm seeing a guy?" Harry got to his feet as well

"Don't do that," said Ron

"Do what?" Harry snapped

"Don't you dare turn this around on me," he glared at the brunette

"What? I'm not -"

"You know fine well that I'm no homophobe and that it's nothing to do with the fact that you're dating a bloke. I'm not the bad guy in all of this. It's you that's, quite literally, sleeping with the enemy," spat Ron

"He's on our side now, Ron," Harry reminded him

"Oh, so that makes up for the fact that he's been a bastard to us for the last six years, does it?"

"Don't you think we've talked about all of this?" Harry cried

"I don't want to know what you've been talking about, mate," Ron sneered, "I don't understand how you can go from hating someone to shagging them in a matter of weeks,"

"It's not like that!" insisted Harry

"No? Well, what is it like? In fact, I don't want to know," Ron added, looking disgusted, "I just don't get it."

"I don't need you to get it, I just need you to accept that I'm happy!" Harry replied, taking his seat

"I just don't think I can. I'm glad you're happy but I refuse to accept Malfoy as anything but a stuck-up, arrogant arsehole. I'm sorry," Ron mumbled the last part before disappearing through the door to the dormitories.

"He'll come around eventually," Hermione said, placing her hand on his forearm, "He's just in shock. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Harry said, not just thinking of things between him and Ron.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh, for shame, Ron! Isn't he bad? Poor Harry._

_What did you think then? Worth the wait? Probably not but I promise you regular updates from now on, okay? Please review, it's what keeps me going : xox_


End file.
